Lloran las nubes de soledad
by DoktorFaustus
Summary: Oprimida por un deseo sin nombre, hartada de una vida insípida, Miku se transfirió a aquella escuela donde la rigidez de las normas y el afán de pulcritud hacían surgir al pecado en sus formas más poéticas.
1. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER**—: Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos son de Yamaha Corporation.

**Una pequeña historia del pasado**

Hará unos años que, hallándome aburrido mientras aguardaba a que mi hermana terminase los asuntos que tanto tiempo fueran una piedra en el zapato de nuestra familia, me puse a vagar en el vestíbulo hasta llegar a una puerta que concedía la entrada a una biblioteca. Allí penetré, y no encontré a nadie. No osé alzar la voz, pero miré y me asombré del silencio y de la inexistencia. En cuanto hubo pasado la admiración inicial, me dio por hojear algunos libros, de los cuales ningún título me llamó la atención, y apenas recuerdo algunas cosas como que dentro de un diccionario de hebreo hallé una araña que no estaba ni muerta ni viva. En fin, qué más da. El punto es que buscando sin buscar nada en específico, di con un diario encuadernado de cuatro décadas atrás, el cual refería una historia toda ella impregnada de pecado, lesbianismo, azote y furor, lágrimas y quizá algo de sangre, un jardinero deforme semejante a Quasimodo y algo de triste soledad. Al abrir el diario, me dio de lleno en la cara una nube de polvo que me instó a toser con vehemencia hasta que se hubo disipado. Ya recuperado, aunque un tanto humillado, me puse a leer los párrafos y a construir la historia en mi mente. Desconozco cuanto tiempo estuve leyendo. Cuando volví en mí, la noche ya había sucedido al día, y mi hermana, enloquecida, me recibió con un puntapié en el estómago y tres o cuatro insultos que —no voy a negarlo— me hicieron llorar cuando fui a dormir. Referiré, por último, que me fui sólo tras haber terminado de leer las ciento ochenta y nueve páginas del diario escrito en una letra que semejaba al árabe masticado, pero que fui capaz de leer gracias a que se parecía en demasía a la mía. En la página final, había un sobre doblado, el cual contenía este poema:

_Fuiste mi costilla,_

_pero más cercana aún a mi corazón._

_Te veré en las viñas_

_que te enseñé aquel día._

_Pero, ¿cuándo habré de volverte a ver?_

_Michaela, fuego de mi sangre,_

_demoledora de mi espíritu,_

_poseedora de mi cuerpo,_

_moribunda mía..., sólo mía._

Y sin más que decir, continuaré narrando cuanto leí, no de forma epistolar como en el original, sino de forma narrativa.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Primer día**

Ya en la mañana un sentimiento de desgaste así como de abatimiento se había apoderado de su alma, sumiéndola en un estado de enajenación en donde los matices de la realidad se habían tornado poco más que meras máculas carentes de forma determinada. Se sentía cansada, pérdida y sometida a una tiránica fuerza que semejaba a la de una marea que recorriera el mundo entero. Esto la inducía a una percepción de sí misma en la que se veía ahogándose bajo el peso de negras y funestas aguas. La sensación de ahogo perpetuo se extendía por cada parte de su cuerpo e invadía su pecho, depositando en éste una angustiosa pesadez de la que no conseguía desprenderse. Lo único que ella sabía era que había dedicado su mirada a la contemplación de un paisaje dotado de melancólicos colores que no parecían esconder dolor, sino resignación. Pensó que lugares así, tan grises, invitan a la evocación de recuerdos que atesora el corazón humano sin dejar por ello de inducirlos a la fría reflexión.

En suma, aquel paisaje le concedió lo que tanto tiempo llevara deseando: perderse a sí misma, olvidar sus motivos, sus razones, abandonar emociones y pensamientos; en otras palabras, deshacerse de su propia esencia como persona.

A través de las empañadas ventanas del vehículo le era dado observar las fantasmales figuras de montañas que destacaban a lo lejos. Y, por otro lado, le pareció que para llegar a ellas primero debía dejar de ser ella misma, puesto que para hacer eso debía de atravesar un profundo bosque que, silencioso, poseía del mismo modo un encanto como mágico, pero que a su vez era capaz de obtener —sobre todo en la noche— una especie de aspecto sombrío. Porque Hatsune Miku no ignoraba que los bosques tienen fama de perder a la gente, y conducirla por senderos que, de otro modo, jamás habrían imaginado que caminarían.

Ignorando de momento la reflexión, la muchacha temblaba. Temblaba a causa del frío que torturaba los riñones; un frío déspota reinaba en esas épocas del año. En cuanto se levantó de la cama para que sus padres la condujeran a la nueva escuela en que había sido matriculada —escuela católica, conservadora, quién sabe qué más— notó como se le metía el frío hasta por el tuétano de los huesos. Apenas lo hubo sentido, en voz baja, articuló con odio un insulto dirigido al ente inconsciente. Maldijo contrayendo los labios y apretando los dientes, entregándose al más puro rencor mientras abandonaba el poco buen humor con el que pudiera haber despertado; maldijo desde el fondo mismo de su alma. Si había en el mundo una cosa que detestara, ésa sería, sin ninguna duda al respecto, el frío.

Y la cosa se puso aún peor. En el trayecto, desde que se subieron al auto hasta que se apearon del mismo estando frente a la escuela, sus padres no pararon de hablar sobre asuntos que no podían interesarle menos pero que se vio obligada a escuchar de todos modos. Por suerte, más tarde no recordaría casi nada de lo dicho a excepción que las escuelas católicas por lo general son más estrictas y rígidas que las regulares.

—Ya ves —le decía su madre— que aquí no puedes ir causando problemas.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Miku continuó mirando a la ventana.

—En verdad que no comprendo por qué has querido transferirte tan de repente. Pero ahora es irrelevante, supongo.

En tanto que su madre se colocaba el lápiz labial ayudándose con el espejo retrovisor, su padre la relevó:

—Ni pienses que será fácil. Eres como yo, así que es seguro que te confiarás en exceso. Las cosas serán más difíciles ahora, recuérdalo.

—Lo haré. —«No, no lo haré»—. Lo prometo.

La joven bullía de rabia en su interior. Llevaba así varios días. En ella había un pesar que en vez de hacerla lamentarse había liberado una cólera abrasadora que no se le iba. Deseaba, por lo menos, suspirar; mas sabía que de hacerlo sus padres lo malentenderían, lo cual daría combustible a más discusiones sin sentido que la harían airarse aún más de lo que ya estaba. En su familia todos poseían una lengua mordaz y una terquedad implacable. No le quedaba más remedio que morderse la lengua, apretar las manos y tensar un poco las piernas, porque esto también la ayudaba, en cierta forma, a combatir el frío. Ya tenía suficiente con sus padres como para tener que callarse y soportar aquel gélido mal. ¡Incluso dentro del vehículo sentía que se congelaba! Todo cuanto había en el mundo no servía sino para potenciar ese enfado misterioso en su interior. Lo peor era que ya no enojarse podía. Sólo quedaba rezar por que aquello terminase lo más pronto posible, rezar por que quedase poco camino para llegar a su destino.

Empero, aquella tortura se prolongó quince minutos, quince minutos que se prolongaron más allá de su valor normal, y que parecieron poco menos que dos horas. La nieve parecía volverlo todo ambiguo. El tiempo perdía su curso y sólo a intervalos lo recuperaba.

Poco faltó para que la muchacha saltara de alegría en cuanto la silueta de un edificio pudiera ser vista en la lejanía. Ciertamente, hartó le costó ocultar la tristeza a sus padres de tener que desprenderse de su tan grata compañía.

En cuanto el vehículo se detuvo, Miku abrió presurosa la puerta y le agradó el sensación de sus pies hundiéndose unos pocos centímetros en la nieve. Su cálido aliento en forma de vapor se confundió con la niebla lugareña. La dicha, de momento, la había apartado de sus lamentaciones respecto al clima.

—Veo que rebosa de energía —dijo una voz de la nada.

Miku, extrañada, se volteó y encontró a una mujer de edad avanzada. Llevaba unas gafas un tanto empañadas y vestía el hábito monjil. Tenía el ceño arrugado, la nariz aguileña, las facciones rígidas, los labios apretados y una mano contraída encima de la otra como conteniéndola. Era un poco más alta que Miku. Y ella, siendo como era de espíritu libre, no pudo evitar sentir un no sé qué como de desagrado o repudio a esa encarnación viviendo de la entrega completa a un objetivo apenas claro para quienes moran debajo del sol. Cuidándose de dejar entrever en su voz algún signo de enfado, la interrogó acerca de con quién tenía el placer.

—Sólo una instructora. —Acto seguido se volvió hacia sus padres, ante lo cual, sintiéndose insultada, Miku frunció el ceño. La había ignorado como si no fuera nadie, empleando un tono grave y cortante, a pesar de lo mucho que trató de infundir respeto en sus palabras. Empezamos bien, pensó.

Le dio por alejarse un poco. Desde una corta distancia vio a sus padres entablar una breve conversación con la monja, la cual asentía levemente. En su rostro prevalecían los sentimientos de quienes se crían en ambientes fríos y solitarios; como una tristeza severa, dolida en eterno duelo, más fría que el hielo para con el deber y más apasionada para con lo mismo. Semejaba, en cierta forma, a una muñeca bien fea. Le recordó, de hecho, a una foto que había contemplado una vez de la reina Victoria. En suma, si bien en sus facciones no había mucho que rescatar, cabe mencionar que en sus ojos yacía un refulgente ámbar que le otorgaba una cualidad casi felina a su mirada, aunque ciertamente su cuerpo carecía bastante del andar que distingue a los gatos. Y otra cosa: ese ámbar se veía privado de la luz que suele acompañar a la alegría o a la realización esmerada. Le parecía una mujer melancólica. Miku no le había quitado el ojo desde que viniera, similar a un espectro encarnado, desde las profundidades de aquella niebla que oculta, que mira, que pareciera tramar algo preocupante, tan llena de desilusiones como de espejismos. O, dicho de otro modo, tan llena de recuerdos. Esa niebla que muestra las cosas que sucedieron y las cosas que sucederán.

En cuanto terminaron de hablar, sus padres la llamaron utilizando un ademán vacío, realizado con aparente desgano. Ella, indiferente, se acercó. Cada paso pareció durar una eternidad, pero en modo alguno se arrastraba. Era el tiempo, que se había perdido entre la nieve, entre la niebla, entre la indiferencia del mundo. Luego, con los miembros fatigados, la cara larga, el cuerpo estremecido, los despidió musitando un apenas audible: "Adiós". Y, en aquellos segundos, el tiempo pareció retomar su curso. La nieve caía con naturalidad. Ellos ya se había subido al vehículo, ya se habían acomodado, ya habían contemplado con la mente rondando en algún páramo desconocido el vapor que nacía de sus respiraciones. Se alejaron, y Miku agitó la mano en la distancia hasta que fueron devorados por la niebla.

Durante un rato, un rato breve en vista de que el tiempo había retomado su curso, permaneció inmóvil, pensativa. La imagen en su mente era una calavera portadora del número trece.

Y entonces la monja dijo algo que Miku oyó pero no escuchó. No obstante, comprendiendo la situación, comenzó a moverse, siguiéndola de cerca. Vasto era el camino desde la entrada provista de rejas, las cuales rodeaban todo el perímetro de la escuela. Eran rejas negras como el ébano, con puntas afiladas como los colmillos de una fiera. A causa de la niebla, habían permanecido desapercibidas. En cuanto las traspasaron, se aproximó un hombre viejo que recordaba a campesino ruso, el cual haciendo uso de una llave le colocó cerradura nuevamente a la entrada. A lo lejos se percató de una gran cantidad de abetos, que volvían de cierta manera aún más solitario al lugar, en vez de hacerle compañía.

Se alegró de la tierra mojada, del olor que de ésta emanaba. Se mostró dichosa del sombrío paisaje de los abetos cuyas copas la niebla impedía ver, de las flores debilitadas que escondidas prosperaban paso a paso, lágrima a lágrima, que además eran flores no posicionadas sobre la tierra, sino bañadas en ésta. La primera que vio conoció la muerte. La arrancó, y disfrutó de la vana pelea que representaron sus raíces, las cuales chillaron mientras eran obligadas a abandonar el suelo. Sonrió ante la dulce fragancia de la condenada, y tras regocijarse unos segundos, la tiró ya deshecha al suelo de donde provenía. Bien pudo haberla pisado entonces. Siguió avanzando sin más, cuidando de no enterrar los pulcros zapatos en el inmundo barro que había cerca, así como evitó diestramente algunos charcos de los que apenas era capaz de percatarse. Del mismo modo que su padre, ponía gran énfasis en el cuidado de la ropa y del aspecto personal.

Cuando llegó a las dos insondables puertas de madera refinada que componían la entrada el vestíbulo desde el cual se accedía tanto a los dormitorios como a los salones de clases, se encogió. De pronto era comparable al ratón acobardado en cuanto oye la risa del cascabel. De pies a cabeza tembló, no sólo de frío. La monja no pareció interesarse en ello. Con simpleza, se aproximó. En el centro de la gran puerta, un poco más a la derecha, que componía el extremo de la puerta derecha, había una insignia simbolizando a un león de cerradas fauces y penetrante mirada. Y entre las fauces yacía un aro dorado del tamaño de una mano con todos sus dedos extendidos colocado en posición horizontal con la finalidad de que el invitado tocara dos, tres, cuatro o siete veces a través de los cuales se solicitaba la entrada. La monja realizó dos; era parca. Como dato curioso, el intervalo entre estos dos golpes fue de tres segundos.

Las puertas no tardaron en abrirse. La diáfana luz de Eos inundó el salón que era nido de sombras y refugio de algo más oscuro. Ciertamente, la oscuridad prevalecía con fuerza allí dentro, cuando no había luz que derramase el refulgente contenido de su naturaleza. La vastedad del salón le confería una acústica espectacular, en donde toda voz y todo golpe sordo resonaban amplificados. Placentera era la repercusión de cada golpe. A través de aquella puerta se accedía al vestíbulo, que conectaba con el piso superior y que también, en la primera planta, se bifurcaba de izquierda a derecha, estando en medio la amplia escalera que permitía a los estudiantes llegar al segundo piso.

Boquiabierta, Miku contempló la pulcritud del suelo, la solemnidad del ambiente, la tristeza de las paredes, la rectitud de los pasillos, la magnificencia del conjunto, y la soledad de quienes se hallan solos aun estando acompañados. Tan inmaculado que brillaba, la luz carecía de munificencia. Aquel suelo se componía de madera, madera noble, de notable valor, de insigne cuidado. Sólo caminar sobre él era un placer, pues los zapatos que ocupaban los alumnos producían un sonido que, si bien no era tan notorio como el del tap, sí que producía un ritmo digno de escucharse, en especial si éste se hallaba acompañado del murmullo de los estudiantes y los llamados de atención de los preceptores que regían fusta en mano. Y este efecto alcanzaba su cúspide cuando los alumnos debían de subir en tropel la ancha escalera para así dirigirse a sus respectivas clases. El desorden ordenado era una sinfonía.

—Ejem —carraspeó la monja.

Entendiendo la indirecta, Miku volvió en sí y se ruborizó. Enseguida trató de recuperar la compostura adoptando una expresión serie con la cual enmendar la pequeña y disculpable falta que cometiera. Logró emplear en su rostro los tonos de la serenidad, y reflejó a su vez algo de decisión. Intentó que su rostro no semejara al de la monja preceptora, puesto que éste le era desagradable, siendo que era más bien inmóvil así como contraído en una mueca perpetua. Y eso sin mencionar las arrugas, ni las verrugas.

Satisfecha, la preceptora habló:

—Tus pertenencias llegaron ayer. Han de estar en tu habitación, la cual se te mostrará tras la oración matutina. —Continuaron avanzando. La escalera cantó mientras subían—. Confiamos en que podrás adaptarte a los cambios. Respecto de las normas, tu compañera de habitación se encargará de informarte las demás, esto es, las que están aparte de las básicas, las cuales ya debieron de serte comunicadas. —Luego añadió, tras haber sufrido un repentino acceso de tos—: ¡Dios te libre! Se revisó tu hoja de vida estudiantil, y no se encontró ninguna falta que destacar en ella. Si bien no eres una alumna modelo, eres pasable.

Y más o menos así prosiguió hablando durante algunos minutos en tanto que se acercaban a la capilla. En el trayecto se cruzaron con algunas estudiantes, las cuales bajaban la cabeza al mismo tiempo que decían entonando una voz serena: "Muy buenos días", ante lo cual la preceptora no hacía sino asentir sin mostrar expresión alguna en su semblante. El crucifico que colgaba en su pecho parecía pegado a su corazón, pues apenas se balanceaba. La pulcritud de la plata es hermosa ante la luz. De modo que iban caminando; se adentraban en los interminables pasillos, los cuales de vez en cuando se veían acompañados de alguna ventana empañada que no permitía ver sino el bosque de abetos que se extendía junto a las formidables pero ambiguas sombras se las montañas que, calladas, contemplaban desde lejos a quienes las observaban. Finalmente, llegaron a su destino. Dentro de la capilla, el silencio sólo se veía quebrantado de vez en cuando por algún que otro murmullo. Filas y filas de bancos sobre los cuales las alumnas se sentaban mirando hacia adelante, sólo apartando la mirada en escasas ocasiones para participar de algún cuchicheo que se disipaba temeroso en cuanto alguna de las preceptoras se acercaba.

Miku, como era de esperar, se sintió abrumada por el esplendor. Arriba ardían en candelabros multitud de velas alineadas, que concedían una vana iluminación. En los pilares que había a los lados de los bancos, también había algunas velas. Enfrente de todas, un Cristo agonizante tenía la mirada cansada, los miembros fatigados de dolor, la carne perdida en soledad, bañada en su propia sangre, y sobre él yacía la corona de espinas, fiel reflejo de toda corona hecha de oro o de cualquier otro material precioso. El altar estaba decorado con toda suerte de objetos que emanaban santidad. Y al lado del altar, había un puesto desde el cual hablar, siendo por tanto más elevado. Cerca de éste, había dos monjas de ceño fruncido y cuerpo rígidos. Del mismo modo, detrás de los bancos había otras nueve preceptoras inspeccionando.

Tocando a Miku en el hombre izquierdo, la monja le señaló un espacio vacío, en el extremo del banco derecho.

—Ve —le dijo—. Y guarda silencio.

En un instante, Miku se separó de ella y se sentó en el lugar vacío. Las chicas de al lado la analizaron un momento, luego perdieron el interés y se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellas, soltando pequeñas risas y moviendo un poco las piernas, como esperando algo.

Aguzando el oído, Miku escuchó algunos murmullos inconexos.

—¡No puedo aguantar! ¿Cuánto más falta?

Más o menos iba así. Habría podido escuchar más, pero las chicas a su lado recibieron un tirón de orejas y allí quedó el asunto. Lo único que pudo sacar en claro fue que alguien importante haría aparición, alguien que gozaba del favor unánime de sus congéneres, alguien que era admirado. A ella también se le había acabado contagiando un poco la impaciencia, de modo que aguardaba expectante mordiéndose el labio. En tanto que esperaba, se alegró de que se le hubiera pasado el frío con toda la caminata.

Y, de súbito, se levantó como un suspiro en los puestos delanteros, y la vio. La vio y pensó que era hermosa, hermosa en el sentido más puro de la palabra. No había hipérbole en sus palabras, porque verdaderamente era hermosa incluso desde la lejanía. Su figura era madura, regia, de piernas largas y bien formadas, con curvas que sobresalían por sobre el uniforme, con dos senos no excesivos ni modestos, y con una sonrisa clara como el agua y firme como la roca. En su aspecto había cuidado, y algo más: resolución. Y es que no había pompa en su ropaje, aun pareciendo más digno que el de una reina, y ciertamente tampoco había arrogancia en su andar, el cual era comparable a la soberbia del león, y es preciso mencionar que no había vanidad en su persona, aun cuando todo bajo el sol es vanidad. Por segunda vez en la misma hora, Miku quedó boquiabierta.

La admirada, la divina entre diosas, se aproximó al puesto que había a la derecha del altar, desde el cual podía desplegar su oratoria:

—Hemos sido bendecidas hoy por Su gracia —comenzó—. Es la voluntad de Dios que nos hallemos reunidas en esta capilla. Y ahora no sólo buscamos el conocimiento que deriva de Su sabiduría y de Su profundidad, sino la fuerza para superar las pruebas que Él nos ha concedido. Debemos anhelar la búsqueda de la verdad, y afanarnos en nuestros corazones para jamás caer en la tentación, y hallar así la salvación que nos ha sido prometida. Con amor y compasión debemos avanzar por el camino que Dios nos ha mostrado.

Incapaz de apartar la mirada, incapaz de sellar los oídos ante el encanto de sus palabras, Miku se perdió en ella, y de pronto todo lo que cabía en su cabeza era ella. No porque fuera hermosa, sino porque había algo más allá. Y ese algo no dejaría de latir hasta que sus días se vieran agotados. Aquel día conoció el nombre de Megurine Luka, aquel día admiró la sonrisa ataviada de perlas, aquel día amó el brillo de dos ojos cuyo valor excedía al de las joyas, aquel día deseó la inmaculada piel que semejaba a la nieve, y más aún: aquel día se entregó a aquel espíritu que semejaba a la niebla.


End file.
